


Hair-Raising

by awolfling (AtrophicGalaxy)



Series: Who's Steering This Thing? [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrophicGalaxy/pseuds/awolfling
Summary: aka - "I don't care if you're got chest hair, I just wanna know what's on your mind"Josh and Tyler remove their chest hair together.





	Hair-Raising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitchenSink_IV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitchenSink_IV/gifts).



> Inspired by: a conversation with KitchenSink_IV about Tyler and Josh's body hair, pictures of Tyler with and without chest hair, and pictures of Josh with and without arm hair, and the suspicion that as hairy as Josh's legs are arms are, it's unlikely that his chest is completely hairless.

“So do I just, like, put it on?” Tyler asks, staring down at the tube in his hand.

“I think so? Hang on, let me read the instructions again,” Josh says, picking up the box and reading the back. “Yeah, it says cover the area you want the hair removed from, wait ten minutes, then using the sponge, remove the cream and the hair with it.”

“Ok,” Tyler says, but doesn't move to open the tube, “Are we really doing this?”

“Dude, you were the one who insisted that it looks better on stage!” Josh says, brandishing the box at Tyler.

“I know!” Tyler says defensively, “I'm just... nervous.”

“Me too,” Josh admits. He glances at Tyler, sees the way he's drawing in his bottom lip and chewing on it. It seemed an easy decision to make when they'd been talking at 2am about what looks best on stage. Tyler had pointed out how he'd seen a band play the week before where the singer took off his shirt and revealed an extremely hairy chest and how off putting it was. _'His sweat had wet it down and like, matted it against his chest!'_ Tyler had exclaimed in disgust. It had seemed a no-brainer when Tyler had suggested they remove their, significantly less, chest hair. Tyler had even admitted he'd always been insecure about how sparsely his chest hair grew. It was something that had always bothered Josh about himself too.

“Ok,” Josh says, making a snap decision, “You do me.”

“WHAT?!” Tyler fakes shock.

“Tyler,” Josh feels his cheeks getting warm at his accidental euphemism, “You put the stuff on me, and I'll put the stuff on you. If we leave it up to ourselves we'll never do it.”

“That's a good point,” Tyler says with a small frown. “Yeah, ok.”

Wasting no time, Tyler uncaps the tube and squeezes the stuff out onto his fingers.

“So I just...” Tyler makes a motion with his hand, “Put it on?”

“Yes, Tyler, like the box said,” Josh huffs.

“Ooook,” Tyler says, and that's all the warning Josh gets before Tyler is smearing the stuff on in the centre of his chest.

The cream is cold and Tyler's fingers are warm and it's one of the weirder experiences Josh has ever had.

“Should I, er?” Tyler stammers.

“What?” Josh asks.

“Well, you've got some, like, nipple hair. Should I get that too?” Tyler asks.

“Oh, um, yeah, I guess. It would look pretty weird otherwise,” Josh responds.

“Hah, yeah,” Tyler laughs awkwardly.

Tyler puts more cream on his fingers and dabs it around Josh's nipples. Josh's nipples start getting hard and he can feel a blush spreading across his face and down his neck. Tyler, for his part, seems to just be focussing on not missing any hair.

“Ok, I think I got it all,” Tyler says, stepping back and admiring his handiwork.

“It's, uh, starting to tingle,” Josh says.

“Good tingle or bad?” Tyler asks.

“Just.. weird,” Josh says, unable to explain it any other way. “Ok, your turn.”

Tyler hands Josh the tube and quickly washes his hands in the sink.

“Ready,” Tyler says with false bravado, presenting his chest to Josh.

It's quicker to do, because Tyler's has less hair on his chest and it's all in one place in the middle. Touching Tyler's chest like this is making Josh's stomach do weird things. Josh can't help but marvel at Tyler's skin, slightly sun kissed, a little golden. It's a beautiful colour. Josh by comparison is white as a sheet. There's a reason Tyler sometimes calls him 'Pale Josh'.

“Finished,” Josh says.

Josh washes his hands in the sink, the cream squishing around weirdly in the centre of his chest as his brings his hands together. Josh looks up and sees Tyler in the mirror, turning this way and that, like he's trying to see if it's working. They lock eyes and both burst out laughing. There they are, two friends crowded in the confines of a bathroom with white blobs of hair remover all over their chests. That they put on each other. Neither of them can stop giggling. Just when one calms down the other starts up again. Tyler ends up having to wipe tears from his eyes, but they do calm down eventually.

What stops Josh's amusement is that the cream is starting to sting.

“Hey, is the cream feeling ok to you?” Josh asks.

“Yeah, I think so? It's kinda... burny,” Tyler says after a moment of thought.

“Yeah,” Josh agrees. The stinging only increases. “Ok, this is like, starting to get sore now.”

“Do you think you're having a reaction?” Tyler frowns.

“I dunno, I just- aaaah damn, my nipples are really hurting,” Josh says, trying not to panic.

“How long has it been on for?” Tyler asks.

“I forgot to time it,” Josh groans.

“Because mine is starting to burn too,” Tyler admits.

“Ok, we're taking this off, like, now,” Josh says, resisting the urge to rub his nipples to sooth them.

Josh grabs the sponge that came in the box and starting wiping the stuff off. He can see the hair coming off, but at the moment he's more concerned with the fact that the sponge isn't taking all of the cream off and his skin is still burning.

“Josh, I'm gonna need that sponge soon,” Tyler says, voice strained, “I know your nipples are in danger but this is not feeling good.”

“Ah screw it,” Josh says, thrusting the sponge at Tyler and rushing to turn on the shower.

Without heed to Tyler's presence, Josh takes off his pants and underwear and waits impatiently for the water to heat up.

“Josh, it's not coming off,” Tyler says, smearing the cream around his chest with the saturated sponge.

“I know!” Josh says, “That's why I've got the shower on!”

“I'm coming in with you,” Tyler declares, disrobing quickly,

They get in together, fighting each other for space under the spray.

“Oh jees, it's in my pubes!” Tyler shouts.

“Wash it out fast!” Josh says, looking down to make sure he's not in a similar situation.

Josh checks his chest over, expecting to see great red splotches. Instead he just sees smooth, normal skin. The burning has stopped now and the panic recedes.

“You good?” Josh asks Tyler.

“Yeah, I think so,” Tyler replies, leaning back against the tiled wall.

“Pubes intact?” Josh asks, studiously not looking for himself.

“Looks like it,” Tyler says, unashamedly running his fingers through his pubic hair to check.

Josh swallows and has to mentally shake himself.

“I, uh, I'm gonna, um, turn off the shower then,” Josh says.

“Cool,” Tyler shrugs, apparently unaware of Josh's awkwardness.

They get out of the shower and dry themselves off. They both wrap their towels around the waists and gather in front of the mirror to see the results.

“Huh,” Josh says, feeling a little like he's looking at someone else's body. There is so much skin, Josh is finding it hard to adapt.

“This is great,” Tyler says, running his fingers over his chest, “You should feel.”

Josh touches his own chest, surprised at how smooth the skin is.

“No, touch mine,” Tyler says, turning to Josh.

Josh puts his fingers to Tyler's chest. Tyler's skin is amazing, and for a second Josh gets lost in the sensation of skin under his fingers.

“Good, right? Let me feel yours,” Tyler says, not waiting for a response from Josh.

Josh's heart pounds as Tyler touches him. Tyler runs his fingers all over Josh, down the middle of his chest and onto his stomach, over his pecs and even around his nipples. Josh coughs.

“I'm glad your nipples are intact,” Tyler says with a grin.

“Yeeeah,” Josh agrees.

“They're good nipples Josh,” Tyler gives them a poke.

“Hey!” Josh says, covering his nipples with his hands.

“Oh please,” Tyler rolls his eyes dramatically, “Don't pretend to be modest now.”

“They're sensitive,” Josh complains.

“Oh yeah?” Tyler quirks an eyebrow, “Mine aren't. They feel pretty useless most of the time.”

“All men's nipples are useless,” Josh points out.

“Weeeeell, I mean, there is the sexual side of-”

“NO,” Josh interrupts.

“But-”

“Tyler,” Josh pleads, burying his face in his hands.

“I'm just saying you're lucky, is all,” Tyler pouts.

“Please stop,” Josh whines.

“Fine,” Tyler relents.

They get dressed and Tyler makes a humming noise after putting his shirt on.

“What?” Josh asks.

“Just feels weird,” Tyler says, “Like- oversensitized.”

“Yeah tell me about it,” Josh says, rubbing at his chest through his own newly donned shirt.

Tyler opens his mouth but Josh cuts him off.

“Do NOT mention my nipples again!”

“Today, or like, ever?” Tyler asks.

Josh glares at him. 

After a moment Tyler says, “So do you think we'll be doing this again? I, er, kinda like the look and feel.”

“Yeah. And it will look good on stage,” Josh agrees, pulling his shirt up to look at his chest again.

“So we're gonna go through all this again,” Tyler looks at Josh.

“Yup,” Josh nods.

They both laugh.


End file.
